Pinocchio II
Pinocchio II is a sequel to the 1940 DisneyToon Studios animated classic Pinocchio. It was made in 2019 and will be released on February 27, 2019. Return to Conscience. Based on the original novel by C. Colodi Plot Pinocchio is now a human boy, and spends his lifetime with his father Geppetto. One day he meets a new girl, who is a wooden African American puppet named Patty. Meanwhile, Stromboli was riding in the Caravan. He found the cage empty, and he was mad! Stromboli has other plans to get rid of Pinocchio, with the help of his brother, the Coachman Barker, who also has plans to keep donkeys in Pleasure Island. It's up to Pinocchio and his friends to save the day. Voice Cast * Seth Adkins as Pinocchio * Mallerie Rigsby as Patty * Tony Pope as Geppetto * Jennifer Hudson as Gladys * Kelly Gleen as Dinha * Nika Futterman as Cooko-Loca * Melissa Leo as Vemmy * Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Haley Joel Osment as Bintuly * Mark Hamil as Guibbo * Chazz Palminteri as Stromboli * Denis Lealer as Foul Fellow * Billy Crystal as Gideon * Jonathan Harris as Barker The Coachman * David Gallagher as Lampwick * Micheal Welch as Shette * Eric Lloyd as Sawser * Elan Garfias as Ernie * Jeff Cohen as Oleker * Nick Carson as Alexander * Adam Beach as Haskell * Bill Paxton as Rodney * Jefferson Texas Hammond as Ender * Jamie Kennedy as Mocal * Greta Scacchi as Susan * Eddie Redmayne as Bormie * Matt Damon as Herly Grahor * Will Ryan as Indian Tabacco Undle, Piero Uncle, Rough Uncle, Mr. Destory * Jake Zimmer as The Goon Dementor * Josh Brolin as Tr. Marty * Nick Nolte as Germdame Doc * Rey Templin as Brick Box * Don Nots as Whale Creek※Cameo in Monstro the Whale Songs * When You Wish Upon a Star (Night Opening) - Song By: Jiminy Cricket and Chorus. * Anything Can Happen - Song By: Geppetto, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket. * Mother and Daughter - Song By: Gladys and Patty. * It's a Beautiful Day - Song By: Patty. * Turn On The Old Music Box - Song by: Pinocchio, Patty and Geppetto. * Mister Geppetto - Song by: Pinocchio and Geppetto. * Clock Seequence - Song by: Clocks. * Lots of Fun - Song By: Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy Cricket. * Any Dream is Possible - Song By: Pinocchio. * Pinocchio's Scholl Go - Song By: Geppetto, Pinocchio and Gladys, Patty. * A Very Good Advice - Song By: Jiminy Cricket. * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Part 1) - Song by: Howl Fellow and Gideon, Pinocchio. * I've Got No Strings（Stage）- Song by: Pinocchio adn Puppets. * Nos Mee Diner Party - Song by: Gladys and Geppetto. * I've Got No Strings（Puppets Home）- Song by: Stromboli. * Bravo Stromboli - Song by: Stromboli and Pinocchio. * That's My Desire (Night Part 1) - Music by: Tatsuro Yamashita. * Fairy Singing - Song by: The Blue Fairy. * Nose Growing - Song by: Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy. * Insect and the Voicing - Song by: Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio and Patty. * Snow Playing - Song by: Pinocchio, Patty and Lampwick * I Can't Hear My Heart - Song By: Gladys and Geppetto. * The Puppet Rhythm - Song By: Vemmy and Clasmate, Tr Marty and Herly Grahor, Lampy and Pinocchio. * Ten Minuets Ago - Song By: Pinocchio and Patty. * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Red Lobster House) - Song by: Howl Fellow. * Red Lobster Housing - Stromboli, Honest John and Coachman * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Part 2) - Song by: Honest John * Chenge of the Donkey - Song by: Lampy and Classmate * That's My Desire (Night Part 2) - Music by: Tatsuro Yamashita * Captain Sealoon - Performed by: Germdame Doc * Someday, Everything is Different - Song By: Patty and Pinocchio. * Give a Little Whistle - Song by Pinocchio abd Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket. * Little Wooden Head - Song By: Pinocchio and Patty, Geppetto and Jiminy Cricket. * Whale Race - Song by: Pinocchio, Patty, Geppetto and Jiminy Cricket * Follow Your Hearts (Special Stage) - Song By: The Blue Fairy and Pinocchio. * To God All Praise and Glory (Happy Ending) - Song By: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket and Patty. * That's My Desire (Night Ending) - Music by: Tatsuro Yamashita Transcript *Pinocchio II Transcript. Category:Movies Category:Disney Sequel Category:Disney Movies